Twisted Fate
by SnowRider14
Summary: Ryuuzaki Sakuno had experienced something terrible and to boot, that experience is not about to disappear. Tezuka Kunimitsu, finding out about it in the worst kind of way. Forced together by the circumstances, through his determination... can they ever avoid trouble? Quote: 'He looks at her and he doesn't know, he doesn't know that he is irrevocably in love with her from the start'
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare begin

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

Author notes: Warning, this chapter has rape and if you don't want to read that, I suggest it is best you wait for the following chapter. Though I should mention that it isn't as descriptive or overly too detailed thus not to worry too much on what you think you might be missing out on. SnowRider14 : leaving it as it is.

Chapter 1: Nightmares begin

It was a starless night, yet heavy pants can be heard and along those paved floors heels clicked quickly as though someone was running. Puffs of smoke emitted from the individual but that person was not the only one… a pair of heavier footsteps trailed after the individual, fear crept under the skin whilst the cold seeped into the skin causing unimaginable shivers up the fleeing individual's spine undeniably the adrenaline was high for both one out of fear the other out of desire. The buildings became blurry after seeing a series of them pass quick enough, but the prey made one mistake and turned into an alley and that was when the darkness won over and the hunter didn't hesitate to leap and hold onto the woman whom the man was hunting for… She tried to struggle away from the man, biting into the man's hand but the man had easily overpowered her by throwing her against the wall and then quickly using his body weight to pin her down onto the floor while she was still disorientated. The moment she had realized that he had her where he wanted, panic got to the better of her as she tried to stop the man by ordering him

"STOP!"

Hands… cold and unforgiving ripped away every fabric on the woman's skin and those very hands touched her as she writhed and attempted to push the individual away as her hair splayed all out onto the concrete. It was already 1 am in the morning and nobody would be walking down this desolated alleyway… those hands assaulted her and her pleas were all tied up in a cloth stuffed in her mouth as tears came down her eyes as she tried to push those hands away but it was all in vain… again and again those hands trailed itself down her body tweaking and pinching her skin causing her to wince a muffled cry into the cloth as the assaulter didn't hesitate as his fingers probed areas forbidden unless invited, he didn't wait nor did he care if she was a virgin and those unspeakables continued to happen down that alley. Hard concrete caused abrasions to her skin, on her pale skin were bruises but none could compare to the things that the man continued to do. She looked up into the sky… why were there no stars… why was there no hope?

"STOPPPP!"

Those screams came out unreservedly as the woman sat up on her bed, having cold sweat trickle down her body and her body filled with enough adrenaline to jog for miles. The woman slowly slid of the bed, her breath uneasy… scanning the room petrified and only to calm herself down when she realized that this room was decorated with warm brown carpets and Lavender painted walls not to mention beige silk sheets which pooled to a side due to her struggles. The woman noticed that her hands were shaking and that nightmare hadn't ended at all for her… that is.

"…"

The woman slowly made her way to the bathroom and switched on the light. It was decent enough lighting to illuminated her pale face, stray strands of hair fell onto her face and she swept them aside, she felt dirty she then reached for something that was left there last night… it was a pregnancy test and she raised it into the light and there as clear as day, the evidence that the nightmare had only begun for Ryuuzaki Sakuno, her hands were still shaking in sadness as she threw the stick as far away from herself as she could, her back no longer able to keep her up standing as her back leaned itself against the wall and slowly she slid down onto the floor and she looked at her arms and legs were covered with fingernail marks of scratching where her nails dug into her skin in sorrow and her believe that this skin will never be clean ever again. She cried herself to sleep on the cold tiled floor of her bathroom wishing that this nightmare would end.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2: A matter of finding out

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

Chapter 2: A matter of finding out

DRRT DRRT DRRT

That noise familiar yet distant to Sakuno as she lay there on the floor hoping that death would claim her fast enough so she could just sink into nothingness and forget that everything had ever happened to her but it was as though that sound refused to give in and continued to ring in annoyance. Sakuno ignored the noise for some time until she couldn't put the noise off any longer, she did finally get up from the bathroom floor and went back to her bed to realize that it was her mobile phone that had been causing the whole irritating noise. In response to the constant ringing,she simply threw it under a pillow just to stop it from telling her that reality is knocking on her door, and to be honest she didn't want to face the world as it is…

Since the event, she had spent weeks cooped up in her own apartment because it was the only place that made her feel safe. However, she had started feeling sick constantly throwing up, yet she had no idea what it was until something dawned on her. Sakuno wondered why she hadn't died yet as she lay on her bed simply staring into nothingness. She hadn't had enough sleep because she feared of having the dream and yet when she drifts to sleep the memory haunts her and made sure she was aware of it. Sakuno tossed on the bed and pressed her hands onto her eyes hoping that the world would stop spinning, probably it was because of the lack of food not that she really cared about her own body, she wished she would die.

"SAKUNO!"

The door crashed open, it was then did Sakuno opened an eye to see her best friend Tomoka standing there watching her extremely aggravated as she picked up clothes and threw them in the washing and said

"You haven't eaten in 2 days haven't you? The look on your face tells me all, Sakuno…"

Tomoka dropped to her knees and her arms wrapped around her dear friend and warm tears were in her eyes as she said softly

"Why can't you tell me what happened to you?"

Sakuno didn't have the energy to talk but Tomoka easily knew that and proceeded to cook and feed her friend or rather force fed her friend. Tomoka looked at the state her friend was in and she felt her heart shatter just by looking at her.

"Sakuno… please…"

Sakuno still did not respond as she stayed silent and looked out the window hoping that someday she'd be freed from this body and the constraints in which she was still stuck in. She wanted to forget everything but even if she was tempted to drink she wasn't really in the mood to leave her home. She was afraid of being caught again and there were men in the world… It scared her so badly about having to go out there knowing that the man whoever he was could come back again and assault her… with those thoughts, tears started to leak down her face as she curled herself up into a ball and wept while a Tomoka who was at lost had to hold her and sooth her very traumatized friend until she fell into an exhausted sleep.

"What happened to you Sakuno?"

Tomoka asked genuinely shocked at her friend's behavior and decided that since her friend was now asleep she would take the chance to clean up the house and the first thing on her list was the bathroom because there were times where she had seen Sakuno in there trying to take a shower. It was one of times where she'd always take a shower… that was when she spotted the item on her floor that one stick which made everything come crashing down in an instant. Knowing that Sakuno was not the type to sleep around and she had no love interest… Tomoka slowly shut the door of the bathroom so she could cry softly with the stick right next to her saying the same few words…

_Pregnant_…

Sakuno was raped by a man and that explained the lack of eating, the lack of sleeping and the only thing that was clean was her body which she took to constantly soaping almost every hour of the day. Tomoka didn't know what to say except she could not really think of something she could do, but she was real tempted to find and prosecute the man. It was injustice what had happened to Sakuno and her being a meek girl she had chosen to shut herself up and with no family all she had was friends and when she needed them most, she could not rely on them. It devastated Tomoka to find her friend in a pit that she knew would take months to take her out of it, and to top it all off… Tomoka cast an eye at the sore object, how did she get it here in the first place? Then she thought perhaps the landlady had left some here previously and Sakuno decided to use it… great.

This baby was destroying her life! Sakuno was doing really well in her studies to become a nurse and she had a career simply made for her in that section she could not do it any longer because she wasn't the same and her studies were simply falling now to a state that even the lecturers had asked Tomoka on Sakuno's disappearance… what should Tomoka do now? Silent pained muffles could be heard from the adjacent room making Tomoka leap out in surprise and got out of the room to see her friend thrashing about as though she was trying to get someone off from her and Tomoka bit back her outrage and her sadness as she braved herself and walked towards her best friend to wake her from the dream

"…Sakuno…SAKUNO!"

At that moment, Sakuno jolted up from the bed with her head full of cold sweat and her body shaking as though her body hadn't really rested rather engaged with something very adrenaline pumping event. Her honey brown eyes were wide in fear and she seemed paralyzed in fear that it took her a few moments before she flopped back down onto the bed her eyes glazing over as she looked up at the ceiling

"…Sakuno… I am so sorry…"

Tomoka had climbed onto the bed and started to hold her friend in efforts to calm her down as she tried very hard to keep her in her own arms and cradled her friend to sleep, Sakuno resisted at first but when she recognized who it was she began to slowly ease into her friend's hold but Tomoka was not able to stop herself as the tears started leaking down her eyes as she constantly murmured apologies to her friend and sat by her side. After a few minutes, Sakuno's body exhaustion put her back to sleep as Tomoka picked up the phone and decided that Ann needed to see the situation Tomoka knew that for their friend she can't live by herself and she is needed to be kept accompanied. Tomoka had remained with Sakuno until Ann rang the door bell but since then there were already several attacks of nightmares as Tomoka hesitantly laid her friend down and rushed to the door happy to see Ann there worried as she looked into the apartment wondering

"What was the emergency? Has Sakuno starved herself?"

Ann marched into the room but Tomoka gripped Ann's arm and Ann noticed the sadness and tear trails left and Ann stood there for a moment as Tomoka hesitated and said

"…She has been raped…"

"WHA…"

"Shh! Don't wake her…"

"The devil! I will head down to the police office to report that incident!"

"…Stop it Ann, we need to be patient… right now she needs us. I am thinking of staying here for as long as it takes, how about you?"

Ann nodded solemnly and asked cautiously

"How is she doing?"

Tomoka shook her head in slight despair as just with her for 2 hours had already drained her of all the optimism. Ann merely frowned as she looked at the room where Sakuno was meant to lay sleeping, they watched the door both of them feeling upset for their friend but they had no choice… It was up to Sakuno when she wanted to tell them everything…

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 Telling a friend

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

Chapter 3 Telling a friend

Sakuno slowly opened her eyes, she remembered bits and pieces but her exhaustion from the continuous lack of sleep had been putting her to sleep and waking her from her sleep with nightmarish dreams, Sakuno did remember that this time the nightmares was strangely more calm, or feeling comforted and that it was not as hard to sleep because of a comforting body heat. Sakuno wasn't completely rested but her instincts told her that there were people in her house and she was up again on alert as she grabbed the nearest thing she could hold which was a photo frame of her friends and her as she walked out of the room only to see her friends who sat there and they looked surprised that she was holding their picture frame as though it will be a weapon.

Sakuno then slowly put it down on the table her whole body still shaking but to realize that her friends shared a look that meant they understood her need… The need for someone to hear what she had been through was overwhelming and she couldn't stop the words coming out of her mouth

"…I was raped…"

At that, her whole body crumbled and fell onto the ground as she continued to sob having to admit this was far too much as she felt ashamed and dirty to stand in their presence, she curled herself up into a ball and tried to rock herself as though with the constant movement, it will take her away from her life… Ann and Tomoka were right beside her within minutes as their arms wrapped around their friend who cried in anguish and in pain while her friends clung onto her tight unable to utter a word of comfort, were there really words to comfort the woman? It was quite a while later when Sakuno stopped crying, what was left were muffles of soft pain… Tomoka said through her friend's hair

"…You can tell us about it Sakuno… we are right here for you…"

Sakuno remained silent but they didn't push for her to tell them about the problem and they didn't immediately leave her but they sat there and held her a little longer before Ann removed her arms and said to Sakuno

"We are staying here with you Sakuno…"

Sakuno looked up at Ann's proclamation with wide eyes and surprise she looked up as though questioning them through her eyes if they really wanted to be by her side at this moment and Ann saw right through her and said firmly

"We are your friends Sakuno, there is no way we'd allow you to be by yourself any longer!"

Tomoka nodded at Ann's firm words and with one arm around her friend she said carefully

"We were worried with your change of attitude Sakuno… You don't eat or drink and perhaps not slept but the only thing you ever do is shower... we just want to be here to make sure you will get through this…"

Sakuno looked at them before she turned away and asked in a monotone

"What is the point?"

Ann looked furious, and she responded as such

"The point?! You are our friend!"

Sakuno stood up and she started to raise her voice her hand shaking as they hugged her body,

"What's the point?! I am dirty and I allowed someone to do te…terrible things to me! I don't deserve this! I let this happen to me… I should just die!"

At that moment Ann was just about to slap her across the cheek from the fury and indignation of what she said, but Tomoka was first to lunge in front of Sakuno and held her tightly and screamed out loud for the whole apartment to hear

"IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT! This all is never your fault… you fought for very best, as much as you could! You are not dirty Sakuno. Please don't say you want to die… we don't want to lose you Sakuno, for you are very precious to us. You are still the same shy, optimistic and kind-hearted person… it is in there Sakuno."

Ann at that point had fresh tears in her own eyes as she looked at Sakuno who started again with those tears, Ann said with her voice breaking a little

"You are very important to us, you are not to be blamed for this! The person who did this is to blame for this… how could you call yourself dirty… that is the least of it. You are the victim and the one in pain but you are not filthy in any way!"

Sakuno sat that the whole night telling them everything she could vividly remember even when she was ashamed her friends held onto her tightly to make sure she is alright and they encouraged her to continue, their presence helped her and gave her strength and after the initial barrier it was like the floodgates were opened and they came tumbling out like roaring waterfalls and they listened to her made her eat her meals with them and eventually all of them decided to make a bed on the floor as they all cuddled together close to keep each other company and to let Sakuno know that she was not alone and that she will never be alone any longer. For the first time in the week of her nightmare that she could say she slept without dreams to haunt her.

To be continued...

SnowRider14 Signing out


	4. Chapter 4: Being there for Sakuno

Chapter 4: Being there for Sakuno

The following morning, while Sakuno was asleep Ann went out early to help Tomoka and herself pick out some clothes and head back before Sakuno realized that they had left. Tomoka got up at the similar time to start cooking breakfast with whatever that was left in the pantry. Sakuno was quite a good cook and so her refrigerator was never without good ingredients for a meal. As Tomoka made the batter for pancakes she couldn't help recounting all the things Sakuno told her and she had to be honest that if it was Tomoka she would never know what to do and Sakuno hadn't been coping well but after yesterday it seems she might give life a shot, and yet…Tomoka knew that Sakuno will have relapses, that will never matter, for Tomoka is confident that they'll be there for her when it happens.

The one thing Sakuno hadn't mentioned was the one thing Ann doesn't know yet… Tomoka was seriously debating on asking Sakuno but she was worried that it might shatter Sakuno and it was so hard to get all the shards in one place as it is, not to mention that there was no guarantee that she would tell them. So all they could do was wait for her to tell them, meanwhile Tomoka will do her best to cater for Sakuno and for what might be an… infant… Was she planning on aborting the child? It was a memory of her nightmare, like a souvenir a sick man that Sakuno feared the most.

"I am back…"

Tomoka looked up in surprise as she just finished the batter and commented off handedly

"You are fast."

Ann shrugged as she placed their overnight bags on the armchairs before she sat on one of them and said in a hushed tone gesturing to the sleeping Sakuno

"I didn't want to miss Sakuno waking up."

Tomoka couldn't agree more as she heated the pan and proceeded to cook pancakes just as Ann flipped to watch the morning news and set the volume way down low as they shared the room in silence. The apartment Sakuno rented was decent in size where there was a kitchen, a living room or rather they are both almost taking up similar space and one bathroom. Not to mention just that small bedroom where all her clothes and things went. Laundry had to be done outside and considering her state she would not be able to do it.

Sakuno woke up for the first time feeling that she had a great night sleep and the smell of pancakes, sizzling sounds and a low volume of the television running. Sakuno got up and sniffed appreciatively remembering that her friends were over and it was comforting. If only they knew what they were doing for her meant a lot. Slowly she walked into the bathroom to realize that she had forgotten about the other thing that happened to her that made her feel afraid. She had a palm on her tummy wondering if that test was a fake? Sakuno was terrified of this but she had no idea what to do and she didn't want them to hear any more of the things that had transpired because of that… that… Sakuno shut her eyes tight and turned away from the living room and running into the bathroom feeling a little sick. The moment come out of the bathroom she greeted by Tomoka setting the table as Ann was still flipping channels, it was Tomoka who first noticed that Sakuno had emerged from the room as she greeted her with a smile

"Morning Sakuno, you can't skip out on breakfast can you?"

Sakuno nodded mutely as she proceeded to sit down onto the chair and looked at the food before her not feeling very hungry considering the fact that she had been reminded of what other than food was in her body. Ann came over and pulled up a seat next to Sakuno but looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"Something the matter Sakuno?"

Sakuno quickly buried the through and slowly began working her way through the meal because she didn't want them to know about it and she promised she wouldn't say a word until she was absolutely sure… even then she was still shocked and afraid. Memories of the rape was still constantly at the back of her head but having Ann and Tomoka speaking about things and that they were taking the day off really helped putting it aside so she could focus on their words but even then she was constantly tuning in and out of it.

"Sakuno, we were thinking… the rent for your place is due isn't it?"

Sakuno at the thought of that and nodded, she had been skipping work for the past few days it would come as no surprise if they had already considered her dead to the world. Ann then forked some pancakes into her mouth and asked thoughtfully

"How about you just move in with me and Tomoka? Three people paying rent for that place is probably better than two and plus you can use the guest room."

"…"

Sakuno didn't know what to say, but right now she was sure that she can't bear to be on her own any longer, because she would always be in fear and all alone made the traumatic incident harder to bear with. Living with Tomoka and Ann would give her comfort and with them there, she could try to take her mind off things. More importantly, they didn't think of her as someone filthy or unworthy or disgusting… they simply cared for her as Sakuno and that was something she needed to surround herself with right now. Slowly she nodded her head, Tomoka and Ann looked at one another and then turned to look at her with an ever welcoming smile.

To be continued...  
SnowRider14 Signing out


	5. Chapter 5 Family Ties

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

Chapter 5: Family ties

The sounds of footsteps bounced off the walls in the lonely hallway, the soft huffing and gasping of the individual as they rushed towards the door right ahead of them. Pictures of tall and intimidating individuals plastered on the walls throughout the hallway. Despite the decent amount of windows lined with every space between the portraits, there is hardly any light in the hallway when it was already this late into the evening. The individual completely overlooked every item and detail in the hallway except focusing their eyes on the large oak doors, and without really waiting for a moment… the individual knocked quickly and burst into the room uninvited.

The oak doors opened to reveal tall bookshelves containing precious books and files while in the cabinets were trophies with the name of one particular person as well as precious items being stored in the cabinet and the wall right next to the cabinet was lined with certificates with the name of a particular individual. Green was the color of the carpet, the sofas, and seats in front of redwood desk while the main seat behind the redwood desk was a black chair and directly behind that chair was the large wall length windows which show a view of the bustling city lights from a good height.

In the room there was one man standing with his back facing the individual who entered and the man was looking out the wall length windows as the lights help cast a long shadow behind him when he spoke curtly and coldly

"…You did not wait for my permission to enter."

"Tezuka Kunimitsu!"

The individual spoke a name which causes the man to stir a little as he turned his body halfway as though to turn a regard the individual, this time allowing the light to cast itself upon half of his face. The thin piece of metal frame holding his spectacles reflected off the lights a little, and illuminated half of his face revealing in sharp dark brown eyes, which the colors were the exact color of his hair. The man was tall and well-built not to mention tailored himself to look every bit of someone serious.

"Kotone…"

The man who recognized himself as Tezuka Kunimitsu regarded the woman, she would be a head shorter than Tezuka himself, her lovely silvery white hair tumbling down her shoulders. She had lovely wide violet eyes, her pale white skin and pink lips seemed to make her appearance seem more fantasy like than that of a normal human being. She was dressed in a nice dress but her facial features show that she was in distress as she rushed towards him not stopping. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her silvery hair into his shoulder as Tezuka rested his hands around her shoulders in attempts to sooth her to no avail.

"…What happened?"

Tezuka demanded calmly, his firm yet gentle tone seemed to be all that was needed for Kotone to come clean with him about her troubles. Her hands fisted onto Tezuka's impeccable suit as she lifted her head and responded with a slight tremble to her voice

"Your cousin…Tezuka… your cousin…He…"

"What about Orochi?"

"…He…You… You better see it for yourself. Please…"

Tezuka nodded curtly as he proceeded to pick up his coat from the coat hanger by the door and flipped it around and easily slipped it on without hesitation before he placed a comforting arm around her and together they headed out the room. When the door shut, one could read the golden plate on the door.

_CEO executive – Tezuka Kunimitsu_

Together they stepped into the expensive Mercedes parked in the CEO spot and they were soon on their way towards an area that was quite far out of high-class and middle class living into the lower-class suburbs. One can easily tell from the way Tezuka drove through the streets and could see the desperate ladies moving away from the walls, their eyes filled with hunger as they eyed the Mercedes pass them by. Children who were supposed to be at home or in a safer environment were hanging out in the streets as they stared at Tezuka's car as it drove by them, their eyes greedily following it as though it was a lollipop. Young men and older men stared at the car, it was like they had concealed knives just waiting on the right moment to pounce. Tezuka's eyes scanned the people in the area, and it was obvious that he did not like what he was looking, as his eyes hardened and his posture upright and tight… as though any false moves from them would warrant a direct response from Tezuka himself.

Kotone looked out the window and quickly hugged herself as though she was thoroughly afraid of what she was being surrounded by. It didn't take long to reach a place where it was completely deserted or rather it looked like a hell hole. The paint on the walls was peeling off from the building, not to mention that the frames were starting to fall apart. One of these buildings could collapse but people would rather live in it than to have no roof over their heads. Tezuka carefully parked right outside one of those broken down apartments, from here there were plenty of lights and noise, Tezuka could see Kotone trembling as though she dreaded to go into the place herself. Tezuka turned to Kotone and said firmly

"…Stay in the car Kotone. Here… this is my spare car key. Use it if necessary."

Kotone nodded, and once Tezuka was sure that she had given her word he turned to open the door just in time to flinch when he saw a toothless man staring straight into the car with the toothless grin as he waved maniacally at Tezuka who hardened his gaze at the man just to see him hobbling off away from the car. Tezuka took a deep breath and stepped out of the car and locked the car without any reserves. He then turned to look at the run-down apartment once more, he could hear women crying… babies screaming… men shouting… it was just plainly unpleasant. Tezuka braved himself as he stepped into the apartment and started his way up the stairs. Ladies who saw him tried to touch him but Tezuka was quick to stop their hands as he made his way up to a particular apartment.

"..."

_There has been something wrong with Orochi for a while, I think his parents probably thought as much since the day he moved out his house. We all know it has been tough on Orochi since his parents refused to help him financially to stand on his own two feet… but Tezuka-san… he…he has changed… _

Tezuka knocked on the door a couple of times but no one answered, thus Tezuka flipped the age old welcome mat and took the key to unlock the door.

_…If you head past the small living area, you turn to your left and you would see a toilet, just directly next to it is his room… Tezuka…please… whatever you see in that room…You…You have to do something about it._

Tezuka could hear the rapid beating of his own heart as he walked down to the left to smell a disgusting smell of unflushed business. He held his breath as he opened the door to what Kotone told him would be his cousin Orochi's bedroom… he opened the door and the sight that took hold of him nearly took his entire breath away and the beating of his heart felt as though it completely came to a standstill. Shock was barely the right word to cover the meaning of importance. The walls were covered in pictures… pictures of someone in particular all drawn on and most of them were covered in red threads, but the idea of this may have been scary but that however wasn't the scariest part of them all. Every piece of picture was of someone doing something in an everyday basis… that was perhaps not the worst picture of them all. He headed into the room looking at every picture, some scared even him because there were pictures the person taking a shower… to sleeping… every single image.

Tezuka's heart started it's beat but with each picture, it pumped harder up until he came onto the very picture which disturbed him to the core of his body. His mind unable to comprehend that he had in fact stepped into a whole different realm that he wasn't comfortable with. Every little bit of this was challenging his values… every bit of this was ever so wrong. This picture blown up to be quite the poster was in fact… a picture of the woman…

"What are you doing in here!?"

To be continued...

SnowRider14 Signing out


	6. Chapter 6: Tezuka's confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

Chapter 6: Tezuka's confrontation

A voice sneered, just as Tezuka's heart skipped a beat. Tezuka whirled around to see the hazy looking eyes and the gruff look his cousin Orochi has now adapted to. His clothes were unclean… his face unshaven… just about everything of him was wrong but Tezuka was not pissed at that… seeing his cousin and then that picture… Tezuka saw red. Without warning his cousin, he gave him a rather hard upper cut to his chin, causing a large crack as he watched his cousin fly right out of his room and banged his body onto the wall just outside his room. Orochi was still coming around from that hit but Tezuka by now had lifted the man up by the scruff of his shirt to the point where Orochi's legs were no longer on the floor before he slammed Orochi onto the wall again, his eyes burning with fury of a thousand dead soldiers. Orochi while coughing out blood spat

"Knew you were here the moment I saw your car…"

Tezuka growled almost in an animalistic kind of way as he said

"What have you done?!"

Though his voice may be low, but it was far more menacing than when someone was screaming at another. The way his voice shook with anger, disbelief and confusion… Orochi on the other hand spat the rest of the blood from his mouth to the floor before turning to his cousin answering

"What?"

"You… know… what!"

Tezuka watched as Orochi looked over his shoulder into his room as he answered in a matter of factly tone

"I did what I had to."

Tezuka released Orochi, but Orochi had never landed a hit on him yet Tezuka was already staggering backwards. He was winded by the information he was given just by entering the man's room. Tezuka anticipated drugs… Tezuka anticipated alcohol… but Tezuka never anticipated…

"What you did was wrong."

Tezuka thundered back at Orochi who walked into his room and sat on his bed as though he had no remorse as he looked at all the pictures and souvenirs in his room. He never responded and Tezuka continued as he pulled off the most innocent picture of the individual. She had those wide doe like eyes, dark brown, her auburn hair came tumbling down in a ponytail, her pink lips forming a perfect smile as she was hugging someone…

"...Stalking someone is unhealthy… but to stalk…and then… you sexually…assaulted… of all the people in the world…!"

Tezuka allowed the anger to get the better of him as he grabbed Orochi by the collar and yanked him closer as he said

"You had to harm that one person…"

Orochi turned to look at Tezuka unafraid that the man might hit him again as he repeated as though he was in a trance like state

"You don't understand anything! The moment I saw her in one of your school photos… I knew… I wanted her…I still want her."

"You took her by force!"

Tezuka rung that through him very fiercely as he shook the living daylights out of Orochi, Orochi sneered back in response

"You can't understand it at all!"

Tezuka released Orochi only for a moment as he pulled out his mobile phone and started dialing in a number and at that point Orochi's eyes widened before he furrowed his eyebrows and snarled

"What the f-k do you think you are doing?"

Tezuka's eyes were the mirrors to his soul and they were as stormy as was his mind and his heart. Orochi was never like this before he moved out and they were all amiable not to mention that they were related. Tezuka shivered at the thought now that someone like him could be related to Tezuka himself.

"Orochi, I hate to do this but unfortunately you leave me with no choice. I am going to hand you over to the police."

Orochi snarled before he lunged at Tezuka but comparing Tezuka and an intoxicated Orochi, Tezuka was easily able to move aside and get out of his reach before quickly giving him a swift blow behind the head… thus knocking him out of consciousness. Tezuka swung his hand as though trying to get rid of something and then shoving it into his pocket as the answer came to his phone

"Hello, this is the police emergency hotline… How can I help you?"

"…"

Tezuka looked down at the unconscious Orochi and then the room around him before he made up his mind and responded

"Hello? Police, this is Tezuka Kunimitsu speaking… I just knocked the offender unconscious… he is guilty of rape and I require assistance in removing him from site because he is mentally… unstable."

Tezuka spoke his words carefully as the police obliged and soon the phone call ended and Tezuka was told to look after Orochi to make sure he would not choke over his own vomit should he decide he would… and also to make sure that he would not run away. Tezuka shut the phone but his face wore a permanent frown as he looked around the room and lifted the picture he held in his hand, the one of the sweet girl as he turned to look at the unconscious Orochi

"…Orochi Tezuka… this is one mistake too much to save you."

But then he turned to look at the picture of the girl and he walked closer to the window and allowed the moonlight to cast it's lonely yet kind gaze into the room.

"…I am so sorry Ryuuzaki…"

He offered a sincere apology for the girl who was now somewhere out there and had just had life ruined because Tezuka had not known that his cousin Orochi was a stalker and had… done terrible things to Ryuuzaki. If she hadn't met Tezuka… if she hadn't been in that picture… if Tezuka hadn't kept the picture… everything and anything he could've done. All he can pray is that Ryuuzaki Sakuno would forgive him… then again if she didn't he could never blame her.

Tezuka just couldn't believe it, his cousin had assaulted Ryuuzaki the precious little junior who spent her time with the Seigaku tennis team and had become an integral part of their family when they were all together. How many years had it been since they were in middle school… how many years had they parted ways? For Tezuka he lost communication with Ryuuzaki Sakuno when things started to get busy in the company... it had been 10 years. 10 years... and now Tezuka had to meet her again under very different circumstances.

To be continued...  
Snowrider14 signinig out

I loved this chapter... then again I dunno how many people will like it.


	7. Chapter 7: 1 child 1 decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Authors notes: A big thank you to those who reviewed, actually I can count with my fingers. Mcangel1976, Yoshi2917 and iwha = D! Especially mcangel1976 for commenting on almost every chapter. It is very rewarding for me, not for my ego but lets me know how to work around it and if one says boring or not like a character at least I can fix it, and letting me know how you felt about the story gives me ideas on how to twist or how to write the next chapter. Twisted Fates is the one that I am spending most of my time on therefore its good to have feedbacks. So big thank you to these three at least I knew that you guys are enjoying it so far and that is why it is still being updated!

Chapter 7: One child One decision

It took Sakuno Ryuuzaki 2 weeks to regain her courage of going out of the safety of home, and then it took a further 3 weeks for her to even talk to anyone besides Tomoka and Ann. Tomoka and Ann helped Sakuno through it all and even moved to a whole different prefecture… further away from their home base but this was all they could do for her and to Sakuno that was more than she could ever ask or expect from a friend. They went above and beyond for her and Sakuno was very thankful for what they have done. Sakuno knew how much effort her friends went through for her, through thick and thin they were with her all the way. After moving to a new prefecture and a new place to live, Sakuno helped a lot with the house chores once they moved but Sakuno never liked being alone if she was to go out. As much as she was trying very hard to put the past behind her, it was hard because she was pregnant. The three of them argued about the baby for a few weeks knowing that they have a chance to help get abort the child before it was too late for Sakuno.

Sakuno however was stuck to the idea that there was a living being within her body… this was not just a rotten tomato that she could easily debate on throwing away… this was a baby within her.

"Sakuno, you have to make a decision either by tomorrow or day after because after that… we'd just hit the deadline for an abortion to be legal."

Sakuno nodded at Ann who was grabbing the keys to the car and about to leave the house with Tomoka, and once Ann saw that Sakuno was taking her words into consideration, they then left the house. Sakuno waved her friends goodbye, they went off to their respective jobs that they took when they got into the new prefecture. Sakuno upon seeing them leave the house, proceeded to lock up the windows and doors due to the simple and natural fear for her own safety. Even after all that, she went to her own room and locked the door hoping that this would keep her safe from any harm. At that point Sakuno started to think very hard about the baby within her.

_This was the child that will forever remind me of the incident that happened. _

_This child will be the shame of the family because the child from rape and will be treated unkindly. _

_It is very emotionally taxing to go through each and every day seeing the child's face and knowing that it was their father that mentally scarred me…._

_It was an unclean child… a dirty child… an unwanted child… but… still… a child. _

_If I just kill the child… I can't accept that. A child was created through a traumatic incident but it was never the baby's fault, so why am I taking it out on the child?_

_Perhaps the baby will look more like me than the man who still turns up in my worst nightmares… _

_The child is innocent… but that child will not be loved… not by everyone. If they knew that the child was from… the child will be born into a world that hates the child… I can't give that to a child no matter what the matter was from start to end. _

Sakuno decided that perhaps the child was better off dead before he/she begin to realize that they were going to be born into a terrible world with terrible people and that the mother is shaky and her faith in the world has been thoroughly shaken by the man who sired the child. Not to mention that the mother had never been a mother before, having no confidence to raise the child on her own on top of all other things. Sakuno was emotionally not ready, she was still very scared of men and perhaps she was shy before… but now she was VERY scared to the point that she breaks off in cold sweat when she sees a man even when it wasn't the very guy who had done this to her. She was not confident in her own steps in her life, but she was relieved that her friends went through everything to show her that they cared and that nothing about her was defiled and that whatever happened to her wasn't something that would make them turn their backs on her.

They showed her love and loyalty, a very firm basis to keep her going. If it weren't for them… those endless nights where she just cried and cried for hours on an end, the feeling of a constant overwhelming fear of everything that was outside as well as any man… would be far more terrible without her friends. Even now when things were slightly better, she still would drop in and out of conversations due to the lack of attention to her surroundings at times mainly because her mind was constantly drifting back to that cold and dreaded night. Sakuno had probably lost count on how many times she couldn't stop herself from reliving and recalling the incident. However, she had her friends to thank for because they constantly kept her occupied therefore these incidents occur lesser, that doesn't mean that it never occurred again.

Sakuno look up at the clock to notice the time, 6: 00 pm, and that it was time to make dinner. So she hurried downstairs and her usually clumsy self plus everything she was thinking about lead her to fall down the stairs, her body fell onto the base of the stairs in a rather odd angle. Sakuno felt the sharp pain which shot up her spine burning her as she held her stomach gasping from the pain that shot through her body. She knew that she was in trouble and internally her mind went to… the little baby. Sakuno braced her pain and lifted her head a little to look around and tried to find her mobile phone, only to see that it had already skidded across the floor and Sakuno shakily moved inch by inch with an arm pressed on her stomach in efforts to calm the pain… her fingers finally managed to touch the phone and she quickly grabbed the phone and pressed a speed dial number…

"h…Help… Fe…fell down stairs…"

With that, Sakuno passed out… the pain was dizzying and once the darkness carried over Sakuno felt for once that her mind was well and truly blank.

Sakuno had no idea how long she was passed out but when she opened her eyes, she saw the white lights of the clinic and Ann was right there waiting anxiously. When Ann saw Sakuno open her eyes, she shot out of her seat and went to check on her friend

"What…is happening…?"

Ann felt a little hesitant so the doctor decided to be the harbinger of bad news as he proceeded to explain to Sakuno that there is a slight possibility that the baby may have suffered very bad damage due to the fall she experience and that she had to be prepared for the worst. That news left Sakuno reeling, internally she felt that pain and fear, she was going to lose her baby that was inside of her! Her baby was dying because of her and her decisions. The mere thought that she was going to lose the baby came first and it somehow slipped the most important part of the whole thing… that the baby was a reminder of the past. She was more saddened and frightened that the baby was surely dead. That somehow took the wind out of Sakuno, her heart was pumping really hard as she offered her own prayer to her religion that no matter what… _Do not take my child away… the child does not deserve to die on my behalf just because I would be reminded of a past I didn't want to remember._

The doctors run through a quick test and the way their faces contort into very tight frowns or straight faces, it made Sakuno ever doubtful of a good answer. It was hard enough on Sakuno that the doctor was a man and they were comparing their thoughts but it was pretty much jargon to Sakuno but none of the jargon that Sakuno was familiar with thus she felt vulnerable and afraid. It was only up until the doctor turn to look at Sakuno saying with a gentle smile on his face

"You were really lucky that you managed to only bruise a little and that the baby is in no real harm. In fact, the baby has been a little under nourished but generally going quite alright. I see you haven't booked to see a doctor about the baby yet… did you want…"

At that point, Sakuno was relieved beyond belief but it was Ann's words which woke her up when she stepped in and said strictly

"My friend is not really sure if she wants to keep the baby…"

At that point Sakuno took hold of Ann's hand and despite having the fear of being surrounded by doctors, her friend's hand calmed her nerves as she answered…

"If you could help me book one of the good ones, thank you."

Sakuno's decision came as a shock to Ann and perhaps will to Tomoka in future because she would be quite surprised to hear that Sakuno had come to the decision herself.

Once the doctor left her to rest, Tomoka came rushing into the ward and asking anxiously about Sakuno and her health when Ann told her the details of the whole ordeal where Ann rushed home to find that Sakuno was lying a short distance away from the base of the stairs clutching her stomach, profusely sweating cold sweat and her skin turning pale and in her hand… she held her mobile phone. Ann proceeded to explain what the doctor had said initially and Tomoka looked concerned as she turned to Sakuno and took hold of her hand as though wondering what had happened and did Sakuno lose the baby? How was she feeling about the whole ordeal and from the way Ann described it… it sounded like she already did lose the baby. Sakuno was quick to ease her friend's discomfort.

"The baby is ok… Tomoka… I…I've decided to keep the baby."

Sakuno waited for a response because right after Tomoka relaxed a little the following news seemed to set her rigid again. Her eyes wide in surprise as she asked softly

"…You sure you really want to do this? We can help you, but do you really want to keep a child that…"

Sakuno easily managed to slip in as she said

"I…I am sure. When the doctors told me that I might lose the baby… it occurred to me that… yes the baby will remind me of that person… sure that baby will not be accepted by everyone… I can be scared and I can dread… but despite all of that… I don't want to lose the baby."

Ann and Tomoka looked at each other worriedly, and it was as though they were clearly having a silent conversation between one another as Sakuno wait on anxiously to hear their opinions. Tomoka then turned to look at Sakuno with a gentle smile the same smile Tomoka wore when Sakuno woke up from a nightmare or collapse in her fear of reliving that incident when she was awake… it was a gentle smile of patience and limitless care for Sakuno.

"That is your decision Sakuno, know that we are all here for you. In the meantime, is the money from your grandmother and your parent's money enough to sustain you through your pregnancy? I know that since the incident you haven't been able to be outside for long."

Sakuno at that point threw a weak smile at her friends when she responded

"…It is enough to cover me while I am pregnant for all the doctor appointments and birth… but… we will see…"

It was then when Ann spoke up

"Well then, if they don't cover we can help."

Sakuno's eyes widened a little and she shook her head violently

"No… both of you have done so much to help me already…"

"Nonsense! The three of us will always be together, so we've already stuck to you this far… plus I am sure Ann is having quite the decent pay."

"…Just because I am a lawyer Tomoka, doesn't make me rich… but you aren't poor either… being hired as a teacher in such a prestigious school in the area!"

Sakuno felt her body melt into the pillows when she listened to her friends argue about the amount of money they had. It was not really a jest because their pay was equally good but Sakuno never let them pay for her under any circumstances. She looked and touched the belly, once she had made up her mind… the child became something different. It was hard to explain this but now instead of having to be strong for her friends she had to be strong for one more baby. This time that gave her a road, she had to care for the child being priority and then second of all start looking for a job.

To be continued...

Snowrider14 Signing out


End file.
